Parts washers, such as used for cleaning automotive parts, have a cabinet in which a rotatable turntable is positioned. Cleaning fluid spray structure is provided for delivering heated and pressurized cleaning fluid against the parts to be washed. The turntable can either include mounting structure in the cabinet or on the door so that the turntable moves with the door to be in a washing position in the cabinet when the door is closed and a loading and unloading position when the door is open. When the turntable is mounted to the door, a drip pan can be used underneath to prevent fluid from dripping through the turntable and onto the floor surrounding the parts washer when the door is open in the loading and unloading position. When the turntable is mounted in the cabinet, the turntable is positioned above a false floor which separates a fluid holding space from a washing chamber.
The areas immediately around the turntable can be difficult to access for cleaning thereof. When the turntable is mounted in the cabinet, the false floor is particularly difficult to access, while when the turntable is mounted to the door, the drip pan is difficult to access.